The Saturday Morning Wars (Alternate Saturday Morning Lineups)
WARNING: THIS SCENARIO IS IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS THE WHAT IF THE NBA REMAINED ON NBC ONE. NOTE: 'This page is co-owned by Greedyselfish and Dave51567. This page is NOT to be edited by anyone else unless granted permission. '''The Saturday Morning Wars '''is the name of an alternate timeline for Saturday Morning cartoons, children's programming, and family programming in the United States. It describes the battle for ratings dominance between the major networks of CBS, NBC, ABC, FOX, and The WB. History The feud began around 1988-89 when FOX and ABC. teamed up with The Walt Disney Company to produce a block called "The Disney Morning," but nearly jeopardized when Disney independent KCAL-TV demanded ''DuckTales away from Fox-owned station KTTV. '' CBS would throw their hat into the ring in 1990 by creating the ''CBSaturday Morning ''block. NBC, who's Saturday ratings were declining since the end of ''Saved by the Bell ''and the failure and cancellation of ''Saved by the Bell: The New Class, ''decide to team up with 4Kids Entertainment to create the ''NBC 4Kids! ''block. The block would spawn it's own hit with ''WMAC Masters. ''Finally, The WB would create their own answer to the sudden rise of successful children's blocks by creating ''Kids WB. Shows like Animaniacs, Pinky & The Brain, Batman: The Animated Series, Freakazoid!, ''and the final two seasons of ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''would bring the then slightly unknown WB as a front runner on Saturday Mornings. In 1997, While ABC got "The Disney Morning" replaced by "One Saturday Morning", Fox teamed up with gaming giant Nintendo to create a block called "Nintendomination" to replace the Fox version of "The Disney Morning". By this point in time, the "Saturday Morning Wars" had begun. In 1999, a slight shakeup in lineups occurred when CBS reached a deal with fellow Viacom affiliate Nickelodeon to broadcast Nick programs on CBS's Saturday morning block. UPN, another Viacom owned network would replace it's ''Oop 'n Kids ''block with shows formerly broadcast on ''CBSaturday, now going under the UPN Superbrawl Saturday ''banner and ''CBSaturday ''becoming ''Nick on CBS. With this change, UPN would obtain some of CBS's former hits, most notably, Power Rangers, and CBS would obtain the rights to air Nickelodeon programs. ''More to be added.'' Timeline '''1988-89: FOX and ABC team up with The Walt Disney Company to create The Disney Morning ''block. KCAL-TV demands ''DuckTales ''away from FOX affiliate KTTV, but Disney says no. '''1990': The Disney Morning premieres. CBS creates the CBSaturday Morning ''block to compete with ''The Disney Morning. 1994-95: NBC drops Saved by the Bell: The New Class ''and other TNBC programs. 4Kids Entertainment team up with NBC to produce the new ''NBC 4Kids! ''block. The WB would create the ''Kids WB ''block. '''1997': ABC rebrands The Disney Morning ''with ''One Saturday Morning. FOX doesn't sever ties with Disney, but they don't get One Saturday Morning on Fox, so they team up with Nintendo to create the Nintendomination ''block. '''1999: '''CBS obtains the rights to air Nickelodeon shows on Saturday Mornings, replacing the ''CBSaturday ''block with ''Nick on CBS. ''UPN would replace it's ''UPN Kids ''block with ''Superbrawl Saturday ''after obtaining CBS's former programs. '''2002': UPN Superbrawl Saturday ends. Lineups and Programs Kids WB (Launch September 9, 1995-January 20, 1996) * 8:00 AM: Animaniacs * 8:30 AM: The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * 9:00 AM: Animaniacs * 9:30 AM: Pinky and the Brain * 10:00 AM: Freakazoid! * 10:30 AM: Earthworm Jim * 11:00 AM: Batman: The Animated Series * 11:30 AM: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 12:00 PM: Tiny Toon Adventures * 12:30 PM: The Plucky Duck Show (May 17, 1997-1998) Much of the lineup remains the same with the exception of Tiny Toon Adventures ''and ''The Plucky Duck S''how being taken off due to both shows ending in 1997 in this universe. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''would also end it's run and be replaced with ''The New Adventures of Captain Planet ''in it's place. * 8:00 AM: Animaniacs * 8:30 AM: The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * 9:00 AM: Animaniacs * 9:30 AM: Pinky and the Brain * 10:00 AM: Freakazoid! * 10:30 AM: Earthworm Jim * 11:00 AM: Batman: The Animated Series * 11:30 AM: The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1998-1999) By 1998, ''Freakazoid and Earthworm Jim were cancelled, but reruns of Earthworm Jim continued to air until 1999 and reruns of Freakazoid were moved to Cartoon Network. Superman: The Animated Series made its debut. * 8:00 AM: The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * 8:30 AM: Animaniacs * 9:00 AM: Pinky and the Brain * 9:30 AM: Animaniacs * 10:00 AM: Batman: The Animated Series * 10:30 AM: Superman: The Animated Series * 11:00 AM: The New Adventures of Captain Planet * 11:30 AM: Earthworm Jim (1999-2000) * 8:00 AM: TBA * 8:30 AM: TBA * 9:00 AM: TBA * 9:30 AM: TBA * 10:00 AM: TBA * 10:30 AM: TBA * 11:00 AM: TBA * 11:30 AM: TBA NBC 4Kids! (Launch September 9, 1995-January 20, 1996) * 9:00 AM: WMAC Masters * 9:30 AM: Enchanted Tales * 10:00 AM: Oscar's Orchestra * 10:30 AM: Darkstalkers * 11:00 AM: Mega Man (1994) * 11:30 AM: Robocop: Alpha Commands FOX Nintendomination (Launch September 13, 1997-1999) * 8:00 AM: Bomberman Jetters * 8:30 AM: Monster Rancher * 9:00 AM: Kirby Right Back At Ya! * 9:30 AM: Pokemon * 10:00 AM: The New Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * 10:30 AM: Killer Instinct: The Animated Series * 11:00 AM: Mortal Kombat: The New Defenders * 11:30 AM: Donkey Kong Country CBSaturday Morning (Launch September 8, 1990-1991) * 8:00 AM: Bobby's World * 8:30 AM: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 9:00 AM: Tom & Jerry Kids * 9:30 AM: Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * 10:00 AM: Peter Pan and the Pirates * 10:30 AM: Fun House (third and final season only) (September 12, 1992-93) *premiered in 1993 * 8:00 AM: Dog City * 8:30 AM: Bobby's World * 9:00 AM: Eek! The Cat * 9:30 AM: Tom & Jerry Kids * 10:00 AM: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers* * 10:30 AM: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers* (1993-1994) * 8:00 AM: Bobby's World * 8:30 AM: Bobby's World * 9:00 AM: Dog City * 9:30 AM: Eek! The Cat * 10:00 AM: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * 10:30 AM: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1994-1995) * 8:00 AM: TBA * 8:30 AM: TBA * 9:00 AM: TBA * 9:30 AM: TBA * 10:00 AM: TBA * 10:30 AM: TBA * 11:00 AM: TBA * 11:30 AM: TBA ABC/FOX The Disney Morning (1990-91) * 8:00 AM: Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * 8:30 AM: Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * 9:00 AM: DuckTales * 9:30 AM: DuckTales * 10:00 AM: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * 10:30 AM: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * 11:00 AM: TaleSpin * 11:30 AM: TaleSpin (1991-92) * 8:00 AM: DuckTales * 8:30 AM: DuckTales * 9:00 AM: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * 9:30 AM: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * 10:00 AM: TaleSpin * 10:30 AM: TaleSpin * 11:00 AM: Darkwing Duck * 11:30 AM: Darkwing Duck (1992-93) * 8:00 AM: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * 8:30 AM: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * 9:00 AM: TaleSpin * 9:30 AM: TaleSpin * 10:00 AM: Darkwing Duck * 10:30 AM: Darkwing Duck * 11:00 AM: Goof Troop * 11:30 AM: Goof Troop (1993-94) * 8:00 AM: TaleSpin * 8:30 AM: TaleSpin * 9:00 AM: Darkwing Duck * 9:30 AM: Darkwing Duck * 10:00 AM: Goof Troop * 10:30 AM: Goof Troop * 11:00 AM: Bonkers * 11:30 AM: Bonkers (1994-95) * 8:00 AM: Darkwing Duck * 8:30 AM: Darkwing Duck * 9:00 AM: Goof Troop * 9:30 AM: Goof Troop * 10:00 AM: Bonkers * 10:30 AM: The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show * 11:00 AM: Gargoyles * 11:30 AM: Aladdin (1995-96) * 8:00 AM: Goof Troop * 8:30 AM: Goof Troop * 9:00 AM: Bonkers * 9:30 AM: Bonkers * 10:00 AM: Aladdin * 10:30 AM: Aladdin * 11:00 AM: Gargoyles * 11:30 AM: The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1996-97) Starting in 1996 up to the blocks ending in 1997, ABC and FOX would have slightly different lineups for their versions of The Disney Morning. ABC Lineup * 8:00 AM: Darkwing Duck * 8:30 AM: Darkwing Duck * 9:00 AM: DuckTales * 9:30 AM: TaleSpin * 10:00 AM: Quack Pack * 10:30 AM: Gargoyles * 11:00 AM: Aladdin * 11:30 AM: The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa FOX Lineup * 8:00 AM: Goof Troop * 8:30 AM: Goof Troop * 9:00 AM: Bonkers * 9:30 AM: Aladdin * 10:00 AM: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * 10:30 AM: The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa * 11:00 AM: Mighty Ducks * 11:30 AM: Mighty Ducks Disney's One Saturday Morning Starting in 1997 after the cancellation of The Disney Morning on ABC and Fox, ABC renamed their block to Disney's One Saturday Morning. (1997-1998) * 8:00 AM: Goof Troop * 8:30 AM: Darkwing Duck * 9:00 AM: DuckTales * 9:30 AM: Mighty Ducks * 10:00 AM: Quack Pack * 10:30 AM: Gargoyles * 11:00 AM: Aladdin * 11:30 AM: The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1998-1999) * 8:00 AM: TBA * 8:30 AM: TBA * 9:00 AM: TBA * 9:30 AM: TBA * 10:00 AM: TBA * 10:30 AM: TBA * 11:00 AM: TBA * 11:30 AM: TBA More to be added. Category:Saturday morning